1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to one or more optical networking components. In particular, the invention relates to optical filters.
2. Background of the Invention
The wavelength division multiplexing technique allows a waveguide to carry more than one channel of information in a multichannel beam of light. Each channel is carried on a light signal having a unique wavelength.
Filters are often employed to separate one or more of the channels from the multi-channel beam. Tunable filters allow the selection of channels that are separated from the multichannel beam to be changed. However, many of these tunable filters include moving parts that make the tunable filters difficult to integrate with other optical components. Further, the bandwidth of many of these tunable filters changes as the filter is tuned.
For the above reasons, there is a need for an improved optical filter.